Comfy
by Filatipphia
Summary: Tidak peka dan tidak berperasaan. Seperti itulah Karasuma. Tapi Irina merasa nyaman bersamanya. Itu saja.


Tidak peka dan tidak berperasaan. Seperti itulah Karasuma.

Tapi Irina merasa nyaman bersamanya. Itu saja.

* * *

 **Assassination Classroom © Yūsei Matsui | Karasuma Tadaomi x Irina Jelavić | I take no profits except to amuse myself from writing this fanfiction.**

* * *

Datar. Dingin. Acuh. Kata-katanya yang kasar tanpa di _filter_ memang kadang amat menyakitkan untuk didengar. Tapi, entah mengapa, ia malah suka.

Saat ia berpura-pura menggoda lelaki itu lalu dibalas penolakan, ia tak tahu kenapa tetapi dirinya malah ingin melakukannya lagi dan lagi. Terus dan terus. Seperti... Ada sesuatu dari diri pria itu yang menariknya mendekat, meminta untuk ditaklukan.

Irina tahu, Karasuma adalah seseorang yang baik. Di balik segala sikap dingin, tidak peduli dan datarnya, ia tahu pria itu memiliki sebuah sisi hangat yang tak terlihat.

Contohnya saja, kepada murid-murid kelas 3-E dulu. Walaupun terkesan menjaga jarak demi omong kosong tentang keprofesionalitasan, tapi toh, pada akhirnya, Karasuma sangat peduli pada mereka.

Bahkan, lelaki itu lah yang meluluhkan sifat arogansi Irina yang pada awalnya tak berminat sedikitpun untuk menjadi guru dan hanya mementingkan tugasnya untuk membunuh Koro- _sensei_.

Atau saat ia memilih untuk berkhianat dan bekerjasama dengan dewa kematian, tapi laki-laki itu tetap memilih untuk menyelamatkannya.

Yah, walaupun atas bujukan anak-anak, sih. Tapi itu membuktikan bahwa Karasuma memiliki hati yang tak sekeras kelihatannya. Dengan beberapa ketukan, pintu hatinya akan terbuka lebar. Ini hanya tentang; kau bisa atau tidak, untuk membuat pemilik hati itu mau melakukannya.

Irina paham, Karasuma adalah seseorang yang lembut. Hanya saja, pria itu tidak tahu harus mengekspresikannya seperti apa.

Ia seringkali menuangkan perasaannya itu dengan cara yang salah. Yang justru amat berbeda dari ekspektasinya.

Di samping itu, pekerjaannya sebagai seorang Menteri Pertahanan juga membuat lelaki itu tidak boleh larut dalam perasaan dan terlalu memikirkannya secara berlebihan.

Tapi bukankah hal itulah yang juga terjadi pada dirinya? Tak boleh terlalu memakai hati karena ia adalah seorang _assasin_. Jadi, tak heran bila Irina sangat memahami laki-laki itu. Karena pada dasarnya; mereka sama.

Sudah tujuh tahun berlalu sejak saat Koro- _sensei_ berhasil dibunuh. Banyak hal yang telah berubah sekarang.

Tapi, mungkin tidak dengan sikap pemuda itu yang masih datar seperti dulu. Walaupun perlahan sifat dinginnya mulai meleleh.

Atau juga sifatnya sendiri yang masih sering kekanak-kanakan.

Irina tidak memungkiri hal itu.

Tapi toh, justru yang kekanak-kanakkan inilah yang menghantarkannya dalam menaklukkan lelaki es itu. Iya 'kan?

̶Atau justru kebalikannya? Lelaki itu lah yang meluluhkan hatinya bahkan bisa menghentikannya sebagai seorang pembunuh.

Apapun itu, Irina tak peduli. Yang penting adalah mereka bisa bersama. Ya, anggap saja sekarang Irina tengah dimabuk cinta hingga otaknya melantur kemana-mana. Masa bodoh.

Ditolehkan kepalanya pada jam berwarna putih yang menggantung indah di sisi dinding. Ah, sekarang sudah pukul delapan malam rupanya. Tapi suami tampannya itu belum juga pulang.

Ia melangkah menuju balkon kamar mereka.

Sudah dua tahun pernikahan ini berjalan tetapi pria itu masih saja sering bersikap ketus kepadanya. Memang terkadang menyakitkan, sih. Tapi baginya, asalkan dengan lelaki itu, berkorban apapun tak masalah untuknya. Apalagi jika ini hanya masalah sepele.

Dibukanya pintu balkon lebar-lebar. Semilir angin malam langsung menyapa dirinya.

Sedikit menggigil, Irina merapatkan sweater tipis yang saat ini tengah ia kenakan. Dress selututnya bergoyang mengikuti irama hembusan angin.

Ia menggosok-gosok telapak tangannya, berusaha mencari secercah kehangatan walaupun hasilnya tak seberapa.

Wanita itu tengah melamun, tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri sebelum suara _cklek_ dari pintu kamar ini membuyarkan segalanya.

Ia berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang datang, -yang sudah pasti itu adalah suaminya yang sejak tadi ia nanti-nanti.

Karasuma berjalan tegap ke arahnya. Walaupun wajahnya terlihat sedikit lusuh, tapi itu tak mengurangi kadar ketampanannya sama sekali.

Lelaki itu melepaskan jasnya dan melemparkannya sembarang ke atas kasur. Lantas membuka dasi yang sedari pagi menjerat lehernya. Tak lupa, beberapa kancing atas kemeja putih yang ia kenakan pun ikut dilepas.

Pria itu kemudian melangkah lebar-lebar menuju istrinya yang masih saja mematung di balkon kamar, menyeretnya hingga langkah wanita itu sedikit terseok.

Ditutupnya pintu balkon keras-keras.

Demi Tuhan, memikirkan tentang pekerjaannya saja sudah sangat melelahkan dan ditambah harus menghadapi tingkah konyol istrinya ini.

Karasuma tak habis pikir, kenapa perempuan itu begitu bodoh berdiri di balkon kamar dengan hanya mengenakan dress selutut beserta sweater tipis? Ayolah, cuaca malam ini begitu menusuk! Sekarang adalah akhir musim gugur sebelum memasuki musim dingin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana, hah?! Ini sudah pukul sembilan malam, Irina. Di mana otakmu? Di luar sangat dingin dan kau ini sedang hamil!"

Irina tertegun. Jadi, ia sudah berdiri di luar selama satu jam? Pantas saja kakinya seakan mati rasa.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, jangan pernah menungguku, kau seharusnya tidur saja. Apalagi jika menunggu di luar kamar, termasuk balkon, di cuaca sedingin ini!"

Wanita berambut pirang itu meringis pelan, bukan karena bentakan tak berperasaan dari Karasuma yang kini berdiri di hadapannya -Well, Irina paham bahwa itu memang salahnya yang tak pernah menurut dan ia justru senang melihat lelaki itu bisa meluapkan semua ekspresinya-, melainkan karena rasa sakit di perutnya saat ini.

Dielusnya perutnya lembut, rasanya sangat keram.

Terlalu lama berdiri ditambah cuaca dingin ternyata memang perpaduan yang amat buruk untuknya saat ini.

Yah, sudah dua bulan sejak cuti kehamilannya dimulai. Kandungannya pun kini berusia hampir tujuh minggu. Dan sudah menjadi rutinitas barunya untuk menunggu laki-laki itu pulang.

"Sshh," Irina mendesis. Tak sanggup lagi menahan rasa sakit di perutnya.

Tubuhnya oleng ke depan, menubruk suaminya yang meskipun tak siap, tapi memiliki refleks yang bagus.

Karasuma terkesiap. Ditahannya tubuh mungil istrinya itu.

Lelaki itu mendongakkan wajah Irina untuk menghadap ke arahnya. Sungguh pucat. Badannya terasa beku dan napasnya terengah-engah, keringat dingin mengucur deras dari pelipisnya.

Dipandangnya lekat-lekat Irina yang kini tengah menggigil hebat.

Segala keinginannya untuk menceramahi istrinya lenyap seketika.

"Jangan marah-marah terus, nanti kau bisa cepat tua lho, Karasuma- _kun_ ," ucap wanita itu dengan nada menggoda.

Hah, bahkan saat seperti ini pun perempuan itu masih saja bersikap begitu.

Karasuma segera mengangkat tubuh istrinya yang kini semakin berisi itu dan membopongnya ke arah ranjang. Ia baringkan wanita itu pelan-pelan. Lelaki itu lantas menyelimuti Irina menggunakan bedcover dengan telaten, mengusap peluh di pelipis hingga dahi perempuan itu, dan mengambil posisi duduk di sebelahnya.

"Perutmu sakit?" tanyanya kemudian.

Irina menjawab ringan sambil tersenyum, "Yah, sedikit,"

Laki-laki bermarga Tadaomi itu lantas meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya ke atas perut istrinya, mengusapnya lembut seolah menenangkan bayi mereka agar tak membuat ibunya lebih kesakitan.

Mantan _honeytrap assasin_ memejamkan matanya erat, menikmati sentuhan lelaki itu dengan khidmat. Momen seperti ini jarang terjadi. _So,_ Irina benar-benar mencoba untuk menghayatinya sekarang.

Bukannya Karasuma mengabaikan atau tidak memperhatikannya, tetapi suaminya itu akhir-akhir ini menjadi begitu _hectic._ Saat pulang bekerja, ia selalu saja lebih dulu pulas tertidur tanpa ada percakapan-percakapan kecil di antara mereka, padahal Irina sudah capek-capek menunggu hingga tengah malam. Ketika pagi pun hanya bertegur sapa di meja makan untuk sarapan sebelum lelaki itu berangkat dengan terburu-buru.

Memang, ia tak bisa menyalahkan Karasuma atas segala kesibukannya. Ayolah, suaminya bekerja begitu keras juga untuk menghidupinya dan anak mereka kelak. Irina juga tahu, lelaki itu pasti lelah sehingga selalu terlelap lebih cepat. Tapi, bukan salahnya kan, kalau ia rindu?

Setelah merasa sedikit lebih baik, wanita itu memegang tangan suaminya yang masih setia berada di atas perutnya. Menggenggamnya erat sembari bibirnya berucap, "Peluk aku."

Karasuma mengerutkan alis, bingung dan heran bercampur menjadi satu.

Ibu hamil itu berdecak, kenapa laki-laki itu tidak langsung melakukan saja apa yang ia minta? Kenapa harus memasang ekspresi seolah-olah permintaannya adalah hal yang aneh?

"Kau tahu aku sangat kedinginan? Selimut ini tidak cukup menghangatkanku, _anata_ ," Irina menekankan kata terakhir yang ia ucapkan.

Ia tidak bohong, ia memang kedinginan. Lagipula, apa salahnya meminta suaminya sendiri untuk memeluknya? Itu hal yang wajar, bukan?

Memang terkadang ia harus menggunakan kesabaran ekstra untuk menghadapi Karasuma.

Lelaki itu menghela napas perlahan sebelum segera membaringkan dirinya di samping Irina. Kadangkala, ia cukup kesulitan untuk memahami istrinya. Terkadang pula ia malah menggunakan kata-kata kasar di saat ia meluapkan kekhawatirannya. Tak terhitung berapa kali ia marah-marah dan membentak wanita itu. Yang malah hanya dibalas oleh godaan-godaan menyebalkan olehnya.

Dirinya bukanlah orang yang romantis, ia bahkan tak mengerti apa itu cinta. Namun kehadiran Irina telah mengubah perspektifnya. Dalam hati ia mengucapkan beribu kata maaf kepada sosok yang amat dikasihinya itu karena sering tak bisa mengontrol emosi. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Memang sifatnya sudah seperti ini, syukur saja wanita itu mau menerima dirinya apa adanya.

Kalau ada yang ingin disampaikannya selain permintaan maaf, maka tentu saja itu adalah ucapan terima kasih. Terima kasih sudah hadir di hidupnya. Terima kasih telah mencintai dirinya. Terima kasih sudah menemani hari-harinya. Terimakasih yang tak terhitung jumlahnya!

Karasuma tersenyum tipis, senyuman yang jika matamu tak jeli, maka kau tak akan dapat melihatnya. Ia ikut menyelimuti dirinya bersama Irina. Menghadapkan wanita itu ke arahnya dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke punggung ringkih itu sembari mengusapnya lembut. Ia dekap tubuh mungil istrinya erat-erat.

Irina memejamkan matanya, membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam ke dada bidang lelaki itu. Menghirup aroma Karasuma yang selalu saja memabukkannya. Menikmati pelukannya yang sehangat senja, yang selalu mampu membuatnya merasa aman di dalam kungkungan tubuh pria itu.

"Aku tahu kau memang bodoh tapi berhentilah membuatku khawatir," Karasuma berbisik sembari mengecup pucuk kepalanya lama. Matanya terpejam erat, melepaskan beban yang ada sekaligus mencoba meresapi momen intens ini.

Sejujurnya, ia amat takut, takut istrinya itu kenapa-kenapa. Ia takut sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padanya. Ia takut Irina akan hilang. Karena sesungguhnya, ia tak bisa mengungapkan dengan kata-kata betapa ia amat mencintai Irina. Tapi yang mampu ia keluarkan dari bibirnya hanyalah kata-kata kasar tak berperasaan.

"Tenang saja, aku tak apa-apa. Dan, kuanggap itu sebagai pengungkapan cinta. _Ne, aishiteru mou_ , Karasuma- _kun_ ," Irina mengecup singkat pipi Karasuma sebelum balas memeluk erat laki-laki itu. Dekapan yang hangat, dan tentu saja sangat nyaman untuknya.

Pada akhirnya, tak peduli seberapa keras pun sikap pria itu, hanya Karasuma-lah satu-satunya tempat ternyaman untuknya pulang dan bersandar.

* * *

Tidak peka dan tidak berperasaan. Seperti itulah Karasuma.

Tapi Irina merasa nyaman bersamanya. Itu saja.

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

A/N: Kugagal move on dari assclass karena Koro-sensei mati dan KaraIri selalu berputar-putar di kepala. Jadilah aku nulis ini demi menyalurkan kerinduan kepada anime "ngebunuh guru" dan hasrat fangirlinganku yang menggebu-gebu (tolong iyhakan sadja biar cephat).

Well, aku tahu banyak kekurangan dari fanfiksi ini, but, thank you for reading anyway! (Itupun kalo ada yang baca heheheu)


End file.
